


Do You Know Who I Am?

by Techmaturgics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ezreal makes fun of Jayce for being an idiot, I apologize for your eyes my friends, M/M, One Night Stand, Some super indulgent writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techmaturgics/pseuds/Techmaturgics
Summary: Jayce meets a handsome fellow on the streets of the Great City of Demacia. He tries to flirt with him and the two of them head back to his place for a supposed one night stand.





	Do You Know Who I Am?

**Author's Note:**

> I must apologize for this weird pairing. It was something super indulgent and I just really wanted to write it and so I did. I'm fucking valid, boys.

“Do you know who I am?” Was what the stranger asked in response to Jayce’s flirtations. They were by the corner of the big marketplace in Demacia’s capital. The bar was just a few feet away and Jayce could already hear the merry cheers of men off duty echoing out into the summer evening. 

The sun was setting and everyone was beginning to close up shop and Jayce had been flirting with this guy he had just met about an hour or two ago while roaming the streets. He had saved Jayce from being scammed by a merchant, boldly announcing that his prices were too high and causing the shopkeeper to shrink back in shame at being caught. Well, Jayce was going to do that himself, but the guy beat him to the punch.

From what Jayce saw and how the shopkeeper didn’t even try to fight back he had anticipated for this man to be someone important. Probably some high wig in the court or something. Jayce never really cared for titles. 

Jayce looked over the man who had stopped them at the corner, his handsome face serious and suspicious. The stubble on his chin made him look older, however Jayce suspected that this guy was actually quite younger than him despite the difference in height and build.

The man was tall, broad. Just about a few inches taller than Jayce with piercing eyes and a jaw that could kill. Intense. Powerful. Jayce’s type and you didn’t often find people like this who were that and as seemingly good natured as this guy. 

Jayce shrugged.

“Should I?”

“You should.”

Jayce scratched his neck and furrowed his brows, trying to rack his brain to see if he recognized this guy. He looked at his long, black hair that stopped just below his shoulders and his casual attire. He wore less than the soldiers Jayce watched march by everyday, but he still had pieces of armor strapped onto his clothes. His cape barely concealed the long sword sitting on the man’s hip but this wasn’t an unusual sight by any means. 

All Jayce knew was the quality of the material he wore. It wasn’t something you could buy cheap. Living in a mercantile society taught him well enough about some things like this. 

He shook his head and looked up at the man, confused. 

“I don’t.”

The man looked at him for a long moment then fired off some questions that Jayce answered promptly and without too much snark.

“Where are you from?” 

“Piltover?”

“How long have you been here? Will you return home soon?”

“Been here about a few days. Going to return at the end of this week.”

“Where are you staying?” 

Jayce motioned up the hill toward the more private residential area. He was curious as to why he was asking so many questions. Was this some kind of screening to see if he was one night stand material? 

“I have a small workshop up town. A friend of mine lent it to me. He lives a bit farther from there but is rarely home. Always about.” Jayce meant Ezreal. He had a residence here but only really went there when he came do something in Demacia. 

The man followed his hand with his eyes and was silent for a moment. Jayce grinned and placed a hand on his own hip.

“Did I pass your test?” He asked. 

The other man looked back at Jayce with an amused look, smiling. 

“Do you usually go and try to seduce anyone that you fancy?”

Jayce laughed and stepped closer to the man. Their arms brushed and Jayce smiled teasingly.

“Jealous already? If it makes you feel better you’re the first one this trip.”

The man laughed. It was a warm sound. Deep and reverberating. Jayce felt it do funny things to him. When he saw the man smile he was instantly charmed. For someone who looked so serious, he was surprisingly relaxed and he hadn’t even seem to take offense to anything Jayce had said in the last hour which was by far even more surprising than anything else.

Then he felt him draw close for a moment, his mouth against Jayce’s ear. It made him freeze, face going hot.

“Let’s go to your place.”

Then he was gone as soon as he came close. Jayce felt desire grip at his gut and he had to calm himself and steady his breathing. He could see it in the man’s eyes he knew exactly what he was doing to Jayce. How surprisingly devious he turned out to be. Jayce was thrilled.

He stepped up and lead the way, keeping close to this mystery man but just keeping ahead enough to lead them up town and into a quiet neighborhood. Jayce’s heart was beating fast in his chest. 

He hadn’t been this excited in a while. He said he bedded anyone he fancied but that was a lie. Jayce rarely bedded anyone except on occasion when he took a particular liking to someone. And it was usually only one-night stands. Something about this man struck something in Jayce and lit a fire in him. He wanted to see how far he could take it. By the way things were going, it was going to go quite far.

Jayce spoke to rid himself of nerves. He explained why he came here and what he did at his workshop. Jayce at first had honestly just tagged along to accompany Ezreal on his adventures but ended up opening a small workshop here that he used to work on commissions from both Piltover and Demacia. His inventions were met with skepticism and weariness by most citizens, but some few proprietors took an interest in them. 

The man he was with seemed to be interested in listening to Jayce talk about his work. He asked several questions and Jayce answered them with complete confidence, grinning. 

“So,” Jayce started and opened the gates to the small workshop. It had a second floor where the main sleeping quarters was but it remained mostly untouched since Jayce rarely slept anywhere else than on the floor of the workshop or a table and chair.

“Are we going to use names or are we going to stay hush-hush about this?” 

The man paused before stepping inside and followed Jayce to the door. Jayce fumbled with his keys for a moment while waiting for his answer then let the door swing open and close behind them.

“Jarvan.”

He looked at Jayce expectantly as if he was sure he would recognize him now. But Jayce didn’t. Sure the name sounded familiar, but he never cared too much about people from other countries and he kept to himself. He was much more interested in his work.

“Jayce.” 

They looked at each other for a moment. Jarvan’s eyes were searching his and Jayce met him with an unrelenting force, confident. He watched as his handsome features shifted and he smiled at Jayce a smile that left him yearning. It drew him closer and Jayce cupped Jarvan’s chiseled jaw with his hand carefully. He gave him a minute to change his mind, but seeing the steady fire in his steel blue eyes, Jayce knew that this was really happening and he kissed him. 

Their kiss was slow at first, feeling each other out until they were comfortable enough to try to be a bit daring. Jayce was the first to take the lead, parting Jarvan’s lips with his own. He felt Jarvan’s fingers graze the back of his neck then press between the spot where his hairline met the skin. Jayce felt electricity shoot up through him and he broke their kiss to take a moment to breath heavily against Jarvan’s jaw.

Jayce’s hands rested on Jarvan’s hips. He could hear a soft rumble coming from Jarvan’s chest and looked up to see him smiling widely, hand sliding down to the small of Jayce’s back. He grinned back and began to leave heated kisses across that attractive jaw of Jarvan’s, leaving teasing nips against his throat. It earned him a pleased groan and Jayce felt like gloating. 

“So how do you want to do this?” Jayce asked against his heated skin. He reached up to undo the clasp of Jarvan’s cape, letting the fine fabric fall onto the hallway floor.  Jayce felt large hands do the same, undoing the buttons and clasps of Jayce’s coat until the familiar weight of it sunk to the ground. Jayce set aside Jarvan's sword into the corner behind the door.

“Me?” Jarvan asked in a murmur, focused on getting Jayce out of his shirt. His nimble hands made short work of it too and Jayce’s shirt joined the other bits of discarded clothing. The cool air hit him and made Jayce shiver for a moment. He laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Jarvan’s lips. 

“Yes, you. I did invite you, you are my guest. I wanted this. It’s only fair for you to decide how you want this night to go.” 

Jayce had always been adamant about adhering to his partner’s wishes. He never crossed the line and though he was often an asshole and a cocky bastard in general, Jayce was still very respectful of boundaries between him and his partner. He grinned to see the way Jarvan’s eyes followed his form and looked over the curves and tight muscles of his body. He leaned into his touch when Jarvan began to explore his body, light touches along his sides and firm hands sliding down his chest. 

“Very kind of you,” Jarvan breathed, as if suddenly caught by his desire in that moment. Hands brushed Jayce’s nipples and he held his breath then let out a quiet groan when Jarvan came over them again, pressing a thumb against the bud until it hardened and his actions made Jayce harder than he already was.

“Can I take you?” Jarvan asked politely, he looked at Jayce for permission. It seemed so funny to Jayce just how polite they were being with each other. He hadn’t been so civilized with someone in a long while. The people Jayce usually hung out with were very different than Jarvan. The only person Jayce could liken Jarvan to was Caitlyn. 

“I have no problem with that,” he agreed. Jayce usually was the one doing the taking, but he had a few partners who were uncomfortable at that prospect and so Jayce was always flexible. People had their preferences.

He reached for Jarvan again, this time finally undoing the buttons of his top coat. Did Demacians always wear so much? It took Jayce a moment to get rid of it and pull Jarvan deeper into his workshop. He’d pick up their clothes after. 

“Would you show me how these work later?” Jarvan suddenly asked when they passed by some of his contraptions sitting on a messy table filled with unfinished blueprints and scattered notes. It surprised Jayce, but his curiosity wasn’t unwelcomed. He grinned, chortling. 

“If you’ll stay the night, sure,” he bargained. Jarvan grinned back. 

“You drive a hard deal, Jayce.”

“I’ll sweeten the pot. Breakfast included.”

Jayce was kissed with a sudden force that left him breathless. He felt himself go weightless for a moment then realized Jarvan had lifted him by his thighs so he was pressed against him, chest to chest and forehead to forehead. Jayce’s face turned red and his heart leapt in his chest, thudding against his ribcage frantically. His hands scrambled to grab onto Jarvan’s shoulders as he held himself up slightly.

“Deal,” Jarvan said with a laugh that shook Jayce to the core. God, he was in love with that sound. And he hated that cause he knew he’d probably never meet this guy again. He seemed much brighter than most, and he actually showed an interest in Jayce’s work. Handsome too to boot. A real package and a real shame. 

“But you have to let me try out your inventions too, not just explain them,” Jarvan added with a gleam in his eye. Jayce snorted and cupped his face. He kissed him softly. 

“Spoiled, aren’t you?” he muttered against Jarvan’s lips. He could feel him grin, their breath mingling and desire building up slowly again. Jarvan’s voice dropped to a low whisper and he brought Jayce to another table that was cleaner than the other one, only filled with notes that Jayce hurriedly wrote down when he was struck with a genius idea. He pushed them to the side and set Jayce on top of the table.  

“Indulge me.”

Jayce watched Jarvan carefully work over him. He took his sweet time removing the rest of Jayce’s clothes. It seemed that every new inch of him that was revealed Jarvan wanted to pay close attention too. When he removed Jayce’s work boots and pants he littered hot kisses across the skin. It made Jayce quiver with excitement. He reached for his foot and kissed at his ankles. Jayce loved it.

He loved the way Jarvan looked. He seemed so focused. His black hair fell into his face and tickled Jayce’s skin. He would always glance back up at Jayce to check his reaction; Jayce was willing to give him anything he was looking for in that moment. 

Then Jarvan moved up to Jayce’s legs, pulling off his briefs with one swift movement so that Jayce was completely naked. His cock lay hard against his thigh and Jayce watched Jarvan like a hawk. He watched as his devilish lips kissed at his thighs and parted them. Their eyes met and something flickered in Jarvan’s.

“God, you’re so attractive,” Jayce groaned and let his head roll back. 

“Tell me more,” Jarvan goaded.  

And he was smug too. 

Before Jayce could speak again he felt Jarvan’s teeth dig into the soft flesh of his thigh. A loud gasp escaped him and he fell limp against the table. Arousal shot through him and hit Jayce harder than it should have. Jarvan left stinging nips across his flushed skin and Jayce wanted more. 

“Shit,” Jayce cursed breathlessly, shifting uncomfortably to try to calm the desire in his veins. 

“Kiss me right now.” He didn’t even wait for Jarvan to answer. He pulled him up by his loose dress shirt and dragged him into a passionate kiss, grinding his hips against him eagerly. 

That drew a groan from Jarvan, his forehead creased and lips parted in a pant when Jayce broke their lips apart. He dragged his teeth against Jarvan’s chin then left marks along the base of his neck and shoulders. He could feel Jarvan quiver, arms propped up against either side of Jayce on the table as he held himself up. 

“This is a good look on you,” Jayce teased with a breathless laugh. He reached for the helm of Jarvan’s pants, undoing the buttons and slipping his hands into his pants to tease his hardened cock that strained against its confines. Jarvan stood still over him, waiting for Jayce to continue. He grinned and rubbed his thumb across the slick tip. Jarvan’s breath caught and he moaned into Jayce’s neck. Jayce released him then and cupped Jarvan’s hazy face in his hands, kissing his lips briefly.  

“Upstairs,” Jayce urged, shifting under Jarvan’s weight and wiggling his hips a bit to get him to move. “My room is upstairs. I want you to fuck me into the bed.” He also had lube up there too, but Jayce didn’t add that when Jarvan impatiently lifted Jayce up by the ass this time and carried him upstairs with little effort. 

Jayce’s breathing quickened. He was going to have to ask Jarvan to stop doing that later. At this rate he was going to give Jayce a heart attack. It kept startling him because he never expected to be carried. He had no business lifting someone as big as Jayce. Not being on his feet made Jayce nervous. He held onto Jarvan as if afraid he’d drop him and they’d come tumbling down the stairs.

That didn’t happen of course, but Jayce feared it for a second when they were midway up the steps. Jayce motioned to the room on their left, the door slightly ajar. Jarvan pushed it open with his hip and strode over to the bed, setting Jayce down on the clean sheets and pushing him back so he lay pressed against the bed, naked and illuminated only by the moonlight that was seeping in through the open curtains. 

It had already gotten so dark, Jayce hadn't even notice it. Hard to when he had a hot guy in his room kissing up on him. But it was easy to notice just how their bodies fit very well together. They lie against each other, chest to chest, Jarvan between Jayce’s legs and hips grinding. Jarvan’s pants were still halfway off and Jayce tried to tug at them, letting out a frustrated grunt when his hands were pushed away and pinned to his sides. 

“Patience,” Jarvan growled. 

Jayce chewed on his lip and looked up at Jarvan cradled in the moonlight. His eyes had a dangerous shine to them and his hair was a mess from Jayce’s running his fingers through it. Patience was too hard when Jayce was faced with this image.

“ **_Jarvan_ ** .” 

That made him freeze and look at him. Really look at Jayce. He had said his name with a force to it, low and beckoning. It was a promise, a challenge. Jayce held his gaze.  

“Take your clothes off,” Jayce rumbled deeply. He saw Jarvan pause, shudder and did as he was told, pulling his pants off along with his shirt and undergarments. Seeing him listen felt powerful and Jayce grinned, pleased. While Jarvan took the rest of his clothes off, Jayce pulled himself up higher onto the bed and rummaged through the bedside drawer to find his bottle of lube. 

“Let me," came Jarvan's voice, low and thick. 

The bottle was taken from his hands and Jarvan sat on his knees behind him, naked except for his dress shirt still on. However, the buttons were undone and Jayce could see the entirety of Jarvan’s chest. He swallowed.

Jayce really outdid himself on scoring a hot lay. Jarvan was very well muscled beneath his clothes. The hairs on his chest were light and as Jayce’s eyes followed down Jarvan’s stomach to his groin he felt the heavy urge to worship him with his lips and hands. 

“You’re quite transparent, Jayce,” Jarvan said, waking him from his daze. He was smiling at Jayce. His face caught fire with embarrassment and he scooted closer when Jarvan beckoned him with a hand. 

“It’s hard not to stare,” Jayce retorted plainly. He let Jarvan push him down onto his back slowly, sitting between his legs and slicking his hand with the lube before putting the bottle aside. Jayce rested his calves against his hips, wiggling his toes in anticipation as he continued to speak.

“I’m a little jealous of whoever gets to be your wife in the future, if you don’t already have one.”

Jarvan laughed, rubbing a slick finger along Jayce’s entrance. It made him squirm, just a tiny bit. It really had been a while since Jayce had been fucked but he was so ready. He was eager to feel every but of Jarvan inside him, feel hin shake and groan. The thought sent quiet fire to his loins. Jayce couldn’t help but grin at the sound of Jarvan’s hearty laugh filling the room. 

“I don’t have one. Don’t usually have time to court anyone either.”

That piqued Jayce’s interest. He opened his mouth to speak again but a soft groan escaped him instead when Jarvan’s finger sunk into him completely. His body tensed for a second and he let out a huff. He wanted another one already and Jayce impatiently moved his hips a bit to encourage Jarvan to add another finger. He seemed to comprehend Jayce’s silent body language and soon began stretching him with two fingers. 

Jayce’s head fell back and he let out a pleased moan. Jarvan’s fingers were long, calloused. He imagined him handling a sword, standing elegant and poised before a combatant with a fire in his eyes that made Jayce want to kiss him. He collected himself after a shakey moment, closing his eyes and continuing the conversation.

“B-but you have time for a one night stand.”

Jayce could almost hear the smile in Jarvan’s voice when he added another finger, just barely brushing the spot in Jayce that left him whining softly. He chortled. 

“Just this once. I’ve even decided to make time to stay the night. Are you pleased? To keep this busy man away from work?”

He was gripping at the sheets right now, trying to keep himself from being over eager. If he didn’t he was sure he’d tried to fuck himself on those fingers until he came and that wouldn’t do. Jayce’s voice wavered but he was still full of himself.

“Quite Honored.” He gasped when Jarvan curled his fingers in him. He bucked and choked back a loud groan. 

“Does this mean -  _ God _ \- d..does this mean you haven’t done this very often?”

It was getting very hard to make coherent sentences but Jayce just wouldn’t shut up. He was told he talked too much and that was a turn off, but Jarvan didn’t seem to think so. Instead he seemed more amused by Jayce trying to talk through his groans and quakes. 

“Correct.” 

Jayce had enough. He pulled Jarvan by the collar of his shirt and kissed him like he was starved. He was, for him. Good gracious the smugness in his voice and laugh was sending thrills throughout Jayce. He was good at this and he didn’t even had that much experience. Jayce was beyond envious. It was just downright unfair. 

Jarvan’s fingers suddenly moved quickly, drawing out a choked cry from Jayce at the sudden force of them. He shook and tossed his head back, gripping Jarvan close. He let out a long moan and begged him to stop.

“J..  _ Jarvan.”  _ He warned breathlessly. He could come like that and he really didn’t want to finish so quickly. Jarvan’s lips assailed his neck, leaving bruising marks and wet open mouthed kisses. They burned Jayce’s skin and he wanted them to continue on forever.

The fingers came to a stop and Jarvan slowly pulled them out of Jayce. He straightened himself and kneeled in front of him, hand cupping himself from the cool air. His wet fingers wrapped around his own length and stroked. Jayce watched in silence, catching his breath. 

He was hypnotizing to watch. His blue eyes dark in the dimness of the room fluttering closed and his full lips slightly parted as he breathed raggedly. The little rocking motions of his hips into his hand made a glorious picture of pure erotica that Jayce would be sure to keep safe with him when he needed something to help him finish by himself. A lock of dark hair fell over Jarvan’s forehead and he pushed it back with his free hand. His hand stayed there, holding back the messy strands as he stroked himself to full arousal. 

Jayce felt like he stopped breathing. He was sure he was completely red but he didn’t care how he looked anymore. He could feel himself shake slightly, his mouth dry but lips still wet from their kissing. Their eyes met and Jayce knew then that Jarvan wanted him to watch. He wanted him to desire and praise him. To see Jayce utterly wrecked. 

And he was. By the Gods, he was. He wanted him and it was destroying Jayce.

Jayce didn’t trust himself to form words. He joined Jarvan. Jayce took himself into his hands and began to stroke himself, slow and careful. He twitched and pulsed under his own fingers, feeling a heat coiling in his stomach. Jayce spread his legs wider just a bit, letting Jarvan’s gaze travel down his body. He used his other hand to touch himself, fingertips working across his own muscles and dragging down his chest. Jarvan watched him intensely. 

“Enough.”

Jayce felt a hard grip hold his thigh and Jarvan shifted to wrap Jayce’s legs around his waist. He pressed the tip of his cock to his entrance and Jayce held his breath. They stayed there, wound tight like springs waiting to release. Jarvan hunched over Jayce, bumping foreheads with him again. His hair fell into Jayce’s face but he didn’t care. He was getting impatient but then realized Jarvan was waiting for his command. 

Jayce looked into his eyes and wrapped his arms over his shoulder and buried his fingers into the mess of dark hair. He kissed him.

“Take me.”

After he uttered those words Jarvan pushed into him. He was much larger than Jayce anticipated but they went slow. Both of them watched as Jarvan’s length pushed deeper and disappear into Jayce. The sight was entirely arousing. It was hard not to make any sound, so Jayce didn’t hold them back. He whined and groaned. Breathed out little encouragements and tense curses. Jarvan soothed him with kisses, littering them all over his face and lips. 

He took some experimental thrusts. Whenever Jayce was able to take another inch of his cock, Jarvan would pulled back out to the tip and thrust back in. It drove Jayce crazy. He was careful, helping Jayce stretch and never pushing in too fast. Even still, Jayce couldn’t help but claw at Jarvan’s back, blunt nails scraping over his skin and thighs pressing tight against the sides of Jarvan’s hips. It felt so good. Better than any lay Jayce had ever been with.

When Jarvan was finally all the way inside he let Jayce adjust, holding still. They kissed again. This time slower, more intimate. Jayce slipped his arms beneath Jarvan’s and held onto his shoulders. Jarvan began moving again, hips snapping into Jayce. His pace was slow but his thrusts were long and hard. It was apparent he wanted this to last. 

Jayce broke their kiss, letting his head fall back onto the bed. He moved in time with Jarvan’s thrusts. His mouth was slack, parted as he breathed heavily and closed his eyes to focus on the ripples of pleasure breaking through him every time Jarvan drove back into him.

He felt kisses be pressed into his skin, patterns meant to let Jayce know just how much Jarvan seemed to like doing that, and Jayce didn’t have any qualms with it. He relished the way he trailed hungry kisses along Jayce’s chest and collarbone. When his lips made contact with Jayce’s nipple and Jarvan scrapped his teeth along the bud, Jayce bucked and whimpered. 

“Do that again,” Jayce gasped and opened his eyes to watch Jarvan. He didn’t need to tell him twice. Jarvan was already ahead of him, wrapping his mouth over it and nipping. Jayce’s toes curled and felt his entire being shake. His mind went blank for a moment. He felt Jarvan quiver against him as well, groaning at the tight muscles of Jayce contracting around him. 

He made a stuttering thrust into Jayce that was just perfect. Jayce cried out and writhed beneath him, pleading for him to do that again. Jarvan held Jayce’s hips tight in his hold and angled himself again to hit that spot. He did it with such precision that it left Jayce reeling. 

“There,” he sobbed, running his fingers through Jarvan’s hair and kissing him deeply. Jayce held Jarvan tight and desperately moved his hips so he could get more of that sweet friction, heels digging above Jarvan's ass. That wonderful burning sensation built up more and more in his gut. Jayce gripped at himself. He used his hand to help finish himself off, quick strokes. He made a broken sound and came, urging Jarvan to take him harder while he rode out his orgasm. 

Jarvan was close too, groaning over Jayce and releasing Jayce’s hips. His hands gripped tightly onto the sheets beneath them. They fisted into the bed at both sides of Jayce’s head. He was caged in by Jarvan’s body. When Jarvan came, the muscles in his neck and torso grew tight. He covered Jayce’s mouth with his own and drowned out their groans as his hips came to a stop and both of them were sweaty messes trying to catch their breaths against one another.

Their foreheads touched again and Jayce smiled weakly at Jarvan in the dark. He smiled back and Jayce felt his stomach do flips again. 

“Now tell me,” Jayce said once he caught his breath, cocky as all hell. “That I’m the best damn lay you’ve ever gotten.” 

Jarvan couldn’t hold back his laughter.

 

* * *

 

Jayce woke up before Jarvan. At first he was surprised to see him still in his bed, naked and cozily tucked under the covers. The guy was sleeping so soundly that Jayce didn’t have the heart to wake him so he slowly shuffled his way out of bed and pulled on some loose clothes that he could wear around the house. He picked up all their clothes and set Jarvan’s in a neat pile by the bed before going back down to make breakfast.

After all, he did promise didn’t he? And Jarvan kept his part of the deal too. He stayed the night. When he was just about finished he heard his sleepy guest shuffle into the kitchen and take a seat quietly at the small table in the corner of the room. He watched Jayce go about. When Jayce came over with a plate of food he was greeted with a warm and bright smile that was infectious. 

Jayce grinned back and was surprised to be kissed when handing him the plate. 

“Spoiled,” Jayce breathed once they parted. Jarvan’s eyes was mischievous and gleeful.

“Indulge me.”

They brought their food to the workshop. Jarvan wanted Jayce to show him what he was working on and how could he say no to someone so eager? The man was as bright as Jayce pegged him to be. He actually had quite a bit of insight and when Jayce learned that they had read some of the same literature as each other, well, that called for even more discussion. 

Jayce was smiling and laughing more than he had in years. And it was genuine too.

Then there was a knock on the door. 

Jayce peered through the workshop curtains and saw a familiar head of golden hair. He explained to Jarvan it was that friend of his that helped him open this shop then went to go open the door. Ezreal leaned against the frame, brows raised.

“You’re up early.”

“So are you.”

“I know, a surprise for both of us,” Ezreal said and walked past Jayce into the workshop. He yawned loudly as Jayce closed the door behind him and walked back to where he left Jarvan. His one night stand was already dressed again. He was in the process of buttoning his cape back on when they both entered the room. 

Ezreal froze in his spot, blinking. There was an incredulous and bewildered look on his face. Jarvan cleared his throat and nodded to Ezreal who slowly nodded back, a frown etched deep into his face.

“I’m afraid I must get going. I have work to do.”

Jayce stepped aside to let Jarvan pass. Just before he stepped into the hallway, Jarvan paused to peck Jayce quickly on the lips with big smile as if they had just made a silent promise to each other. He left both Jayce and Ezreal stunned as they watched him disappear out the front door.

They were silent for a while.

Ezreal looked at Jayce, then to the door, then back to Jayce, then back to the door. His face was scrunched together so tight that Jayce thought he was going to shit himself. 

“Did.. Did he just..? Did you two-”

“We fucked last night.”

Ezreal’s jaw dropped and Jayce stepped back inside his workshop with a loud yawn that rivaled Ezreal’s. He followed Jayce who began to clean up the empty plates.

“And you two ate breakfast?”

“Yeah. What’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? What’s wrong with me having some fun with a stranger?” 

Jayce was a bit annoyed at how confused and disbelieving Ezreal was acting. He paused when he lifted Jarvan’s plate to find a folded note sitting beneath it. Jayce blinked at it then set down the plates and opened it. Ezreal crowded up beside him to read as well.

_ ‘Though last tonight may be the only time we meet for a while, I quite enjoyed it and would like to continue our discussions about your work and modern philosophy again some time. Maybe when we meet again we can discuss my work. I would like to hear your opinion on some matters if you’d lend me your advice.  _

_ If you would, please stop by The Citadel of Dawn the next time you are in Demacia. Please look for a friend of mine by the name of Shyvana. Inform her that you’ve arrived back in Demacia and she’ll relay the message.’ _

_ Jarvan _

The two of them stared at the note.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe it.”

Jayce folded the letter back up and tucked it into his back pocket.

“Neither can I.”

Ezreal shot up and followed Jayce into the kitchen as he put the plates away for washing. 

“No, no, Jayce you don’t understand,” he began quickly, waving his hands, “Do you know who he is? Like really know?”

Jayce frowned, tilting his head. 

“Jarvan? I don’t know who he is specifically but I guessed he's just some big noble around here or something. What, stop looking at me like that.”

Ezreal began laughing, wiping a tear from his eye. Jayce watched him in annoyance as his friend plopped down in a chair and laughed at Jayce’s cluelessness. Wow, what a great friend.

“I love you, buddy, but at least try to remember who rules this country. I know you’re not interested in anywhere else other than Piltover, but you gotta actually do some research before you come here.”

Jayce rolled his eyes, but what Ezreal said made him pause.

“Wait,” he said, squinting suspiciously at Ezreal who only grinned back. “What do you mean ‘who rules this country’?”

Ezreal’s grin grew wider.

“That was Prince Jarvan the Fourth, Jayce. You fucked the heir to the throne of Demacia.”

Jayce felt the breath be knocked out of him.

“ ** _Holy shit_**.” 


End file.
